


Oops?

by AlphaMishka1508



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaMishka1508/pseuds/AlphaMishka1508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is trying to shop for some supplies when Gabriel pops in and suddenly  their back at the hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Anom on Tumblr whom requested more Sabriel :3

Sam was walking down the isle of the grocery store as he continued to fill his basket up with some supplies him and Dean needed to stock back up on when there was a sudden firm weight being pressed along his back. Arms snaked around his waist and he froze in his step and prepared for the worst. “Heya Sammy!” a voice purred from behind the hunter and he visibly relaxed when he recognized just whose voice that was and smiled. “Gabriel...what are you doing?” Sam said as he dropped his free hand not holding the basket down and rubbed at Gabriel's forearms soothingly. “What does it look like Moose?” he teased playfully before pulling away gently when a short lady passed by giving them both an odd look.

It made Sam blush slightly as he nodded his head and continued walking down the isle. “Being a nuisance in the middle of the store while I'm trying to shop.” Sam shot back and grinned when he heard Gabriel scoff softly. “Please, this is shit shopping.” Gabriel said and pointed to the basket of healthy foods Sam insisted on him and Dean ate as he looked around the isle. “And besides where's big brother?” Gabriel added and earned an eye roll from Sam who was half smiling still. “He's getting a few drinks.” Sam said as he got ready to pick up a bag of chips for Dean when he was suddenly standing in the middle of his hotel room, basket missing from his hands.

“Gabriel! Take me back.” Sam yelled at the archangel and earned a chuckle from the bed behind him. When the hunter spun around he was met with the Angel sitting on the edge of the bed, licking his lips slowly. “No can do Sam-squatch.” Gabriel purred softly as he watched Sam reach into his pocket for his cell. “You can't just wait for me to get done shopping?” he asked as he sent his brother a text stating, 'Gabriel is up to his antics again and grab the groceries for him.' “But then big brother would be here to ruin all the fun!” Gabriel pouted from the bed and flung himself back on the bed he was sitting on.

“The fun we could have more of later if you were more patient?” Sam stated as he received a message back from Dean with a wordy statement about 'annoying ass angel boyfriends.' He was going to send one back, but that was before he looked up to see Gabriel standing now and slowly undoing his jeans. “I couldn't wait,” the Archangel said as he dragged his zipper down slowly and it sent chills up Sam's spine when he couldn't tug it down no more. “Wanted to have my Hunter buried in my ass now.” Gabriel whispered the next part as he slowly dragged his jeans down his hips, slowly slid them down his thighs and let them go to bunch up at his feet. “Gabe...” Sam said softly as he watched him kick off his shoes and then his pants.

Gabriel nudged them aside as he toed off his socks while pulling his shirt over his head, hair flipping forward messily and grinned when he clearly seen the affect he was having on the man standing still in front of him. His jeans were quite noticeably thicker where his dick would be and his knuckles were white where he was clutching his phone almost too tightly. “You gonna come take me before someone gets back from shopping?” he asked sweetly and it must have worked because Sam started moving now, taking off his shirt in one swift move. “Bed, without the boxers.” Sam demanded as he undid his belt and started pulling it free of his jeans. Gabriel giggled as he took off his boxers and proceeded to climb onto the bed and sprawl out on his back. 

“No hands and knees.” Sam stated as he pushed off his pants and under wear, shoes getting buried under the fabrics as he reached down to pluck off his socks. “Oh, demanding today aren't we?” Gabriel purred as he slowly got to his hands and knees as he watched Sam step over to his duffel and search for the lube he kept there. “If you want it now, you take it how I want baby.” Sam said as he pulled the bottle free and zipped his bag back up. Gabriel keened softly at Sam's words and arched his back, presenting his ass better for the man. “Yeah Sam.” the Archangel said a little breathily as he watched Sam walk over to the bed and get up behind him, left hand rubbing across the bare skin of his ass tenderly. 

“So pretty Gabriel.” Sam complemented as his fingers slipped down Gabe's crack and teased at his hole gently making Gabriel moan at the touch. “Gonna open your ass up nice and good, watch you take my dick and make you fuck yourself back on it.” He said as he watched Gabriel shiver beneath him and grinned. Gabriel just whimpered and pushed back against Sam's hand as the hunter opened the bottle of lube before turning it sideways and squirting a good amount down the crack of his ass. The liquid was cold as it trickled down to Sam's fingers and he rubbed them into it before it dripped further down. “Ah Sam, cold.” Gabriel whined quietly as he glanced back at Sam when he felt Sam's middle finger press harder against his entrance. 

“It'll warm up.” Sam stated as he pushed his finger against him harder and it slipped inside his Angel's hole, sinking in to the knuckle. Gabriel's back arched again and he felt Sam pull his finger out a bit before pushing it back in tantalizingly slow. “You know...you know you don't have to do that?” Gabriel said softly as he felt Sam's finger rub at his inner walls gently, slicking him up better. “It's the best part though.” Sam stated as he leaned down and kissed at Gabriel's butt bone before he bit and sucked at it gently. “Like watching you squirm back on just my fingers. Already so needy for it.” he said as Gabe did just that when he felt Sam's tongue dart out and lick at the flavored lube around his finger still deep inside his ass. 

“It's such a pain. You know I can take you just fine without the prep.” Gabriel grumbled and rested his head onto the bed as Sam sucked near his hole before he raised his free hand and slapped Gabriel's hip. “You're going to lay there pretty and open till I am done you hear?” Sam asked as he felt Gabriel clench up around his finger and rubbed his thumb along the outside. Gabriel moaned a bit louder as he felt another finger lining up alongside the other before Sam shoved them inside swiftly. “Ah! Yes, fuck Sam.” He moaned again and threw his head back when Sam pulled his fingers free only to shove 2 back in. He fucked Gabriel's hole a few more times before slowly pushing in three at once. 

Gabriel was a whimpering mess by now as Sam held his hips in place while he continued his movements teasingly slow. By the time Sam considered Gabe ready he pulled his fingers free and earned a disappointed whine from Gabriel and slapped a hand against the Archangel's puckering hole. The Angel's body twitched and Sam reached a hand down between his legs and grabbed the base of his cock before the Angel could cum. “I didn't give you warning.” Sam stated as he continued to hold the other's dick as he groaned. “Well if you wouldn't be such a fucking tease I wouldn't be already so close.” Gabriel spat out over his shoulder and Sam just rolled his eyes. 

“You love it.” Sam said close to the man's ear when he leaned down to pepper kisses across his shoulders. “That's beside the point.” Gabriel huffed out with a smile as he leaned into Sam's touch. The hunter rubbed his cock along the crack of his ass and bit down on his shoulder causing him to moan louder and push up into the touch. “Come on Sam-cakes. Your brother won't be gone too much longer and we're running out of time.” Gabriel huffed out as he glanced back at Sam with half lidded eyes. And without warning Sam was canting his hips and shoving his dick up to his balls deep inside his Archangel's ass, making him yelp loudly and grip the sheets beneath his body. 

“Fuck! Sam...a little warning next time.” Gabriel groaned out as he pushed back against Sam, whom was still seated deeply in him. “Thought you could take it?” Sam teased as he stuck his tongue out and licked across his earlobe slowly. “I...I can, it just...it was sudden ok?” Gabriel argued back as his cheeks flushed pink from arousal and embarrassment. “Yeah, ok.” Sam said with a grin as he rocked his hips slowly, cock pulling out a bit before he pushed back in. “Shut up.” Gabriel muttered as he felt Sam pull away and sit back up on his knees. 

“Come on Gabe,” Sam started as he ran his hands up the Archangel's sides and thrusted forward. “I wanna watch my dick disappear into your ass each time you fuck back against me.” he positioned himself better and just sat there as he waited for Gabriel to start moving. Gabriel hummed softly as he looked back and started rocking back against Sam, cock only slipping free about an inch each time. “Oh, I know my Angel is faster then that.” Sam stated as he thrust forward into an oncoming thrust and made Gabriel suck in a sudden breath. “Yeah, yeah I'm faster.” Gabriel stated softly as he went faster, but not as fast as Sam would like.

Sam was getting slightly irritated and growled softly before he reached forward and took a fistful of Gabe's hair and yanked his head back. Gabriel crooned rather loudly and knew if they had neighbors they could hear his mouth. “Said fuck yourself on me Baby. Now, quick teasing.” The hunter growled softly as he pulled Gabriel back against him, the Angel still on all fours as he quickly picked up his pace. He was screwing himself back on Sam in earnest now making both men pant heavier with the new pace. “There you go.” Sam moaned as he started pushing into Gabriel's thrusts, his ass clamped down nicely around his cock. 

“Mm, Sammy!” Gabriel moaned as he grabbed the headboard and pushed back into Sam harder, sweat starting to drip down off his forehead from the act. “Close, so close. Gonna cum!” Sam heard his angel moaning as he wiped hat his sweating forehead. Sweat was dripping down his chest and slipping down the crack of Gabe's ass as they continued to fuck hard against one another. “Yeah Gabe, want to feel you cum. Feel your asshole tighten on my dick.” Sam grunted out as he felt his own release swirling low in his gut. Both men were so lost in the ecstasy they hadn't realized a car pull up outside the door and the driver get out, hadn't heard the man's door slam, and definitely didn't hear the jangle of a key as it was pushed into the door and unlocked. 

Just as Gabriel whimpered and came, milking Sam's cock and trying to get him to do the same, the door swung open and a very ticked off Dean stepped through the door and was frozen in place when he seen the sight that was inside. “Gotta go.” Gabriel said suddenly and next thing both brother's knew he was gone in a rush of wind. Sam looked back up at Dean wide eyed as he grabbed the blanket and tried to cover his hard on, still pulsing with the need to come and riding on edge. “I can explain.” he said as a blush worked it's way onto his cheeks and he licked his lips. “No...don't. Just, go and clean up, finish, take a shower. Whatever. I'll be out in the car.” Dean said and with that Sam was rushing off into the bathroom once Dean had turned to leave the room to wait in the car.


End file.
